


Fated : Torn

by FreeGrain



Series: Fated AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Prequel to both Origin and Hunted, The beginning of Freezerburn, fated AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: {HIATUS}Before Freezerburn met Ladybug, Yang Xiao Long met Weiss Schnee. Each with their lives torn apart, them become unlikely allies when a common goal unites them. Though their start may have been rocky, they slowly realise some things in life were just meant to be.{Fated AU}{Freezerburn}{Weiss x Yang}





	1. Yang Xiao Long

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ha! Look who's back with a new fic that will probably last several chapters?? This chick!  
> So basically, this is Freezerburn's origin story of how they came to be hunters. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like this so thanks

Yang had been young when her life had been torn apart.

It had been a normal day, eight year old Yang just hanging around at home with her dad as she usually did. The sun had been shining and they'd spent the afternoon lazing around and play-fighting.

"One day, my little sun dragon-" he'd laughed, ruffling her hair, "-you'll be as strong as Mommy. You'll be able to go out into the world and they'll all know your name. Isn't that right little dragon?"

He'd been right. One day the world would know her name. One day she'd be as strong and stronger than Raven. One day she'd be fiercer than anyone that stood in her path.

But it came at such a cost that she almost didn't think it was worth it. Almost.

Yang had been just drifting off to sleep, curled tightly in her bed, when she heard their front door slam. Jolted awake, the young girl crawled out of bed and towards the front door. She sleepily rubbed her eyes.

Mommy was due back tomorrow. Maybe she was early.

Yang silently crept towards the kitchen, starting to get confused at the voices. It wasn't Mommy's voice, it was low and raspy with a tone that she recognised.

Uncle Qrow.

Yang hid in the doorframe, sleepily rubbing her eyes again. She was a little confused. Uncle Qrow wasn't a frequent visitor as her mom and him didn't get on so well. So what was he doing here?

"What do you mean…?" she heard Taiyang say.

There was a shift as Qrow moved closer, voice so quiet Yang couldn't hear him. And it was probably best she didn't because what happened next was something she'd never forget. Even as a young child it shook her down to her core. To this very day, Yang still felt it.

Taiyang started to cry.

It was the first time she'd ever heard her father cry. He'd always been so strong, so protective and powerful. It broke her heart.

"You . . You can't be serious," he'd whispered. "She… She's too good for them. They couldn't have…"

"It's been awhile since you've been out in the field," Qrow rasped, sounding sympathetic. "This one was better, better than any we've seen yet."

Yang peered around the doorframe, daring a little look at what was happening. Her dad was sitting in a chair, arms braced against his thighs as he gazed at Qrow with a desperation young Yang hadn't understood.

Qrow was standing over him, his cloak and hair still windblown and scattered. The scent of the wild clung to him. He'd run here, came at top speed to tell the news.

"Why…I don't understand Qrow," Taiyang gasped. "Raven she…."

Her mother was mentioned and little Yang tilted her head. It was three weeks since Mommy had been home and Yang couldn't wait to see her.

Then her dad's expression changed, blue eyes shifting with a sort of fury that made her heart leap. "Where's her body?! I can't believe this until I see it!"

Qrow shook his head, his own eyes hollow and dark. "It's been using as evidence. We won't get it back until next week."

Taiyang sprang out of his seat. "You saw it?! You let them?! This is my wife and your sister how dare you-!"

Yang ran out to hug her dad around the leg before he lunged at Qrow. "Dad! Dad what's going on?"

Her dad completely froze, teary eyes looking down at her. Yang stared up at her father, confused, scared and just wanting to help. And his sad face softened. "Yang dear, go back to bed please," he choked out.

Yang shook her head. "No! No Dad! I don't want to!"

Taiyang leaned down and slowly detached her from his leg but she just clung to his arm. "Baby please. Please. Just go to bed."

She hadn't understood then but now Yang knew that he'd been on the verge of a breakdown. Which is why Qrow leaned over and took her up into his arms. Uncle Qrow didn't visit a lot but when he did Yang was always happy. He was fun, he was mad, he'd always have crazy hunting stories for her. And she loved it.

So when he picked up, Yang settled down in his arms. "Ssh, little sun dragon," he rasped. "It's a bit late for you to be up."

"But Uncle Qrow!" Yang whined as he took her out of the kitchen and to bed. "I'm not tired!" Yang caught sight of her dad sitting back down, head in his hands. He was sobbing quietly into his hands.

"That's the attitude Yang," Qrow smiled as he put her down in her bed. "One day you'll understand why you need to sleep."

He ruffled her hair gently. "Goodnight kiddo."

Yang had reluctantly settled down and gone to sleep, not hearing the heated whispers that went down in the kitchen. Not hearing her dad cry. Not hearing her father punch and punch the wall to get his frustration out. She went to sleep oblivious.

She found out the next day that her mother was never coming back. Her dad refused to tell her why until much later. Raven had been killed her mission. Brutally.

Things changed a lot after that. Qrow visited even less, coming only to tell Taiyang whispered updates on how the hunt was going. And despite the optimism he offered her dad, her dad just got more and more sad.

She tried her best over the years to make him happy. And he tried his best too. But it wasn't enough. He never recovered from her death and eventually took to drink as a comfort.

The day Raven died her father's spirit died with her.

Yang was forced to grow up quicker than any other child. Taiyang tried his best and she'd never blame him for anything. But it was never enough and because of it Yang lost her dad a long time ago.

She'd come home from school to a dark house, dirty and littered with rubbish. Taiyang would be sleeping somewhere, sleeping off the drink consumed at night. He always drank at night. He could no longer sleep when it was dark outside. It brought back too many memories.

And Yang would clean up the house before heading off to her after-school job that she took to sustain her family. She rarely had time to do her homework and spent her life labelled as a delinquent when all she did was work her hardest.

It didn't bother her. She could deal with the disapproving looks and lectures, and the way her classmates always gave her weird looks. She didn't have any friends growing up because she didn't have time.

Any spare time she dedicated to training. Training in martial arts. She found a trainer on their small island and spent a lot of her time with them, drilling the steps into her until it was second nature.

Because now Yang was older, she knew that her mother had been killed. That Qrow was still out there looking for her killer. And one day she'd go and help him.

That was her aim anyway. How that would go she wasn't sure yet. She couldn't leave her dad alone so just running off when her training was finished wasn't an option.

Yang knew she was good at fighting but never had she had training with weapons. The thought of using a sword or even the scythe her Uncle preferred was unsettling. She really needed to find something that suited her.

But apparently her dad had thought ahead.

It had been late one night when Yang came in from her night job, thoroughly tired. She was ready to collapse into bed on the spot but she still had some work on the house left to do. Forcefully blinking the sleep from her eyes, she stumbled into the hallway.

The knock on the door surprised her.

It was even more surprising to see Qrow standing there when she opened it. Her uncle smiled fondly down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Ay kiddo," he rasped, coming inside. It had been about a year and a half since his last visit. The longest yet and Yang had wondered if he'd forgotten about them. "We need to have a talk."

Yang didn't object and they sat down in the kitchen together. Qrow's scythe leaned against the table as her uncle sighed and reclined in his seat.

"Look Yang, I'm retiring. Hunting is taking too much out of me and I ain't old. Hunting is for the young and I ain't making the cut anymore."

Yang was shocked but didn't say anything as he continued.

"Here." A file slid across to her and Yang picked it up, frowning. She opened it to find pages of descriptions, detailed pictures, sightings, newspaper articles all about this one specific monster. Her hands started to tremble when she saw Raven's name nestled in there with them.

"This is everything I've got about your mom's killer. And I'm giving it to you."

Yang's hands shook as she cracked. "I.. I'm not a hunter. I can't do that… I don't even have a weapon…."

"That's where your old man comes in," her dad's voice cut in from behind her.

Yang spun in her seat to see Taiyang coming in the door, a large box in his hand. Her dad still looked unkempt and dishevelled but his eyes had a sober glow to them. For the first time in years.

"Dad-"

Taiyang stumbled across to the table and sat down next to her. "Yang I'm sorry I've been such a bad father. I'm sorry I didn't even try after your mother. I left you alone and you had to grow up by yourself without help. I'm sorry."

Yang was trembling but she took her dad's hand across the table.

"I'm going to get better and let you have a home you're proud of coming back to. That you'll visit every once in awhile. Qrow's coming back to keep an eye on me. And maybe I'll keep an eye on him."

Qrow flashed him an amused smile.

"I've seen you training honey and I know you've never fought with a sword oer anything fancy like your Uncle. So I got you these." Taiyang offered her something.

Yang took the box gingerly from him, eyes wide as she opened the lid. Inside lay shining yellow gauntlets, and she knew just but looking at them that they were tailored to her hands. The slots were empty and ready to be filled with fire dust.

She could fight using her training but also with a weapon. It was perfect.

Yang felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you-"

" _No_ , thank you for looking after me for all these years," Taiyang smiled at her.

And then Yang collapsed into sobs.

The rest of the night was a blur of her family being an emotional wreck. Arrangements were made and Yang started planning. Before she could start her hunt, every hunter needed a hunting license. Proof that they were able to hunt the bane of mankind.

For that she'd need to go to Beacon, the centre for the county's Demon-Hunters. Licensed hunters could gather for group Prospect hunters would go and either take the test or train to take the test.

Not many passed but the ones that did generally did exceptionally well. So that would be the first obstacle in her quest for vengeance.

It was several months after Qrow showed up before Yang actually left the house. After accumulating a decent stock of money between the three of them, Yang's was finally ready to go.

She'd had heartfelt goodbyes with Taiyang and Qrow before she left their small island that was home. Her dad was shaping up, slowly but still doing it. She felt happy.

It was now Yang stood outside Beacon, a bag slung over her shoulder as she took in the place. Hunters, obviously hunters from the weapons that hung at their hips or were strapped across their backs, milled around.

Yang let out an exhale. She was ready. She was going to do this.


	2. Weiss Schnee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now long this will be I'm not sure. But I hope you enjoy it ^-^

Weiss had never had a great life.

Well to some she was thought to be the luckiest girl in the world. The daughter of one of the richest families in the world, able to have anything she wanted. How could she be anything  _but_  happy?

But Weiss never was.

Being rich may solve a lot of others' problems but none of hers. For years she'd been forced into this small box of what people expected of her. As the daughter of Jacques Schnee, she was to be the best of the best.

She was to be better than all of them.

She had no say in what she did, where she went, who she talked to, how she felt. She was nothing but a pawn in the game of politics her father played.

And she hated it. She hated being used, being controlled and manipulated. But there was nothing she could do. She suffered on through it all.

It might not have been as bad but she had to suffer through alone. As a young child she'd always been told she was better than the rest. She was better than school or other kids.

Even the posh boarding schools her father refused. He hired the best private tutors that money could buy and Weiss was homeschooled for her entire life. She never had any friends or any other young people in life.

Winter and Whitley were the closest to that and as siblings and Schnees, their rivalry was a little more than intense. Whitley had always been bitter that as the youngest of three he'd probably never have a look in for inheriting the company.

And Winter didn't seem to care.

Weiss spent her life looking up to Winter in awe. Her sister was amazing, so beautiful and talented that Weiss never felt like she could compete.

She left for the military only a few years before Weiss herself left.

Because their family had a secret, a secret none of them talked about. Or more like her father didn't talk about it and they didn't ask.

Because none of the children knew about their mother.

Well it wasn't that they knew nothing about her. They'd spent most of their childhood with her after all. But when Weiss was eight, she mysteriously died.

Jacques changed after that and was never the same person. He became bitter and cold, easily spurred into shouting and yelling. He scared Weiss out of her wits, though she never showed it.

His iron fist on the family only tightened. Expectations grew and there were times Weiss and her siblings literally broke down due to pressure.

She knew for a fact that the time Winter collapsed when she was fourteen and had to be taken to hospital was a result of the way their father treated them.

At that age none of the Schnee siblings had thought anything of the death other than to mourn. And mourn they did for months.

But as Weiss grew up she realised that none it made sense. How had her mother just died? Just like that? They had no answers for the questions she asked.

When she asked Winter, Winter just gave her a sad smile and didn't answer. When pressed she shook her head and said she didn't know. So Weiss did what was natural.

Asked her dad.

Jacques wasn't too pleased by her questions and at first, dodged and yelled at her to leave him alone. The first few times she was left in tears. But Weiss kept asking for months, kept at him.

Until he finally caved and told her she'd been killed.

That had shut her up. She hadn't known what she'd hoped to achieve from her questions but finding out her mother had been killed was a shock. Jacques had looked away and clenched his fist.

For all her father's sins and pressure, he did seem to care about his wife's death to the point where he'd tried to protect her from it. She'd give him that.

But who she'd been killed by wasn't told to her.

Weiss decided to leave it alone for now. It would do her no good. But she was determined to find out.

Her heart was cold and she felt no burning emotions when she thought of her mother's death. She didn't understand. She was just… numb… And it scared her. She knew her mother's death had been at the hand of another and yet she couldn't build up the emotions to cry. She felt broken inside, unable to feel. And it was scary.

Yet she felt angry. No bitter. Someone was going to pay. Her mother had been the most wonderful part of her life, a happy beacon she could latch onto whenever she felt lonely.

And someone had taken her from her.

Weiss asked Winter to help her and her sister did. Fencing was the main part of her training but gradually she built up a whole schedule. Running and swimming were regular activities she partook in to make sure she was ready. Weights for strength, martial arts for fighting. She was busy with her desperation for vengeance.

Winter didn't ask why she started this all of a sudden but she knew her sister was a little more than worried. But the respect they had for one another kept her from asking where she wasn't welcome.

And Weiss almost told her why.

Almost. She couldn't bring herself to. She knew Winter was preparing to leave for the army the moment she was ready. She couldn't just drop this on her.

Maybe it was cruel, maybe it was selfish but Weiss kept it to herself. And struggled along.

She did try to investigate by one day sneaking onto her father's pc but found nothing. There was so many files that she didn't even know where to look.

Weiss was seventeen when she finally worked up the courage to ask her father who had killed her mother.

Jacques had paused in his writing and stared at the pages blankly for a good minute and a half. His eyes were angry, furious. And he yelled at her to leave him alone.

But this time Weiss wasn't going to run away and cry. She wasn't going to let him scare her this time. She stood her ground and faced his wrath until he calmed down. Or what his version of calm was.

With shaking hand he told her what he knew. What he'd been told.

That a demon going by the nickname of Ember had been the one to kill her. This demon seemed to target mothers, though for what reason it was unknown. Jacques had hired hunters in the past to try and kill the demon but none had been successful. No one seemed to be able to kill her. She was the worst of all demons.

Jacques swore and said things that night that Weiss would never forget. He was so angry, so mad, his eyes gleamed with hatred as she stared.

He forbade her from doing anything, told her she was to follow his orders and be the perfect heir. That the demon didn't matter and she needed to give up her stupid ideals of avenging her mother's killer.

Weiss said nothing and left.

A demon. Weiss immediately took up demonology and the more she learned, the more she gained confidence in her skills. If she pushed she could take down this beast. She could kill it and bring vengeance for her mother.

When she told her father of her plans he was more than a little reluctant to allow her to go. At first it had been gentle and tactful in how he refused but after a while he just flat out ignored her.

Weiss understood his point of view but that wasn't going to stop her. She kept up her training and studying, adding demonology into the mix.

Which there wasn't that much on. Humans had been encounter demons from the beginning of time but it was only in the most recent couple of centuries that they'd started striking back. Weaponry had advanced to the point where they could avenge and kill the monsters of the other worlds.

So the research on demons commenced then. Killing demons was a difficult enough task but bringing one back alive for testing was a whole other story. In the past ten years, less than fifteen demons had been brought in.

But while the origin of demons or the full extent of their anatomy was a mystery, the only thing Weiss was really interested in was how they fought. And there was plenty on that.

Weiss spent months preparing to leave for Beacon. She needed to do it quickly and discreetly so her father didn't catch wind of her plans and try to stop her.

Her father kept an eagle eye on the accounts so Weiss had to take the money from him physically. Shipments coming in, transfers, anything she could get her hands on.

The SDC also had their hands elbow deep into the weaponry industry so Weiss didn't find it hard to take the top of the range in rapiers. She had it specifically designed for her and when it came out, it was perfect.

She named it Myrtenaster and it became her one personal weapon.

Her escape was coming closer and closer to reality. And Weiss was prepared to admit she didn't have a clue about living outside her home without her servants and butlers. She spent hours researching how to cook and how to live like a normal person. She knew it inside out in theory but in real life? She wasn't so sure.

But time was passing quick. At seventeen, she was the ripe age for a new hunter. She needed to get her license this year and with the test coming soon, she needed to leave.

So one cold Thursday night, Weiss crept from her room, her suitcase packed full of her belonging. Everything she needed but the most important things were kept in her head.

A demon by the nickname of Ember. Targeted mothers and killed many hunters over the years. An unkillable killer.

Not for long.

Weiss stowed away on a ship and reached Vale the next day. She could only imagine the rage her father felt when he found her missing with only a note left behind.

Weiss was nervous. It was only a matter of time before he sent someone after her. And with her wanting to be a hunter, there was only a few places she'd go. She'd chosen Vale over Atlas for a few reasons. It be would the last place searched and that gave her time. She only hoped it was enough.

It was noon when Weiss stood facing down to Beacon, her suitcase in her hand. She was going to avenge her mother, she had to. Weiss exhaled and started walking.

She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we'll be switching POVs throughout so yay
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> Also! As I'm looking to improve my writing I'm looking for someone who can be critical but also gentle about it(??). I hope you know what I mean. Just someone who'll read it and point out weaknesses.
> 
> If you're interested message me as @the_demons_behind_your_smile on Tumblr or find my ff.net account and message me there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who's not dead??? I know it's been long but I'm still here and working. God knows how many other AUs I'm working on. But I quite like this AU so I (hopefully) will be focusing on this. Hope y'all enjoy.

"Ms Xiao Long, is it? Take a seat please."

Yang stopped lingering in the doorway and stepped into the office. Or could you call it that? Honestly with the shadowy corners and one bright light shining overhead it looked more like a integration room.

Well… it was an interview after all.

Yang took a seat in front of the man, swallowing her nervousness. He wasn't young but his actual age seemed to be unknown. His name was Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon. He was the one who called all shots and the one accepting the applications.

Which meant he was the one to decide her fate.

She took a deep breath. "Yang is fine, sir," she smiled.

Ozpin smiled though the warmth in it was minimal. "Then please call me Ozpin. It's very nice to meet you, Yang."

"As with you si- Ozpin," she hastily corrected herself. "Same with you, Ozpin."

Ozpin reached behind the table and placed a file on the table. Just peeking out the top of it Yang recognised her application form. She was suddenly quite nervous again. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Yang nodded again, heart hammering in her throat.

"So Yang, it's a pleasure to see you applying to train for your licence but… but I can't help but notice that you have absolutely no credentials," Ozpin commented. "No references from teachers, not even a mention of a training school. The only thing is a letter from a certain _uncle_ of yours..."

She hadn't even considered that might be a problem. Yang felt her heart sink. She was an idiot. Such a fool to think that it would be so easy to get in. Hunters were highly trained warriors, not useless girls like her.

"You see Yang, normally a letter from Qrow would be all I'd need to let you in-" Yang raised her head, eyes widening. "- _but_ , as my dear friend is a blood relative of yours, I must say it loses it impact. To stay you'll need to prove yourself without it."

"What do I need to do? I'll do anything!"

Ozpin linked his fingers. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Ms Xiao Long. This is a serious matter. Demon hunting is a dangerous line of work. I need to be sure you're cut out for it."

Yang nodded. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Qrow mentioned you've trained. Martials arts and he says you're good. I doubt he'd lie to me. Show me your weapons, please."

Yang scrabbled for the bag at her feet, yanking the box out as quickly as possible. She placed it on the table with a thunk.

Ozpin gave her a reassuring smile before taking out one of her gauntlets. The silence as he examined it was torture to poor Yang's nerves. He looked mildly interested but then again, he always looked like that.

Ozpin placed it back in the box before adjusting his glasses. "Skilled craftsmanship with attention to detail. Whoever made these icertainly/i knew what they were doing. Have you be training with them?"

"Ah… well, you see- I mean I've tried using them before but dust isn't the cheapest and I was already working my butt off for funds- I mean my hardest- so I-"

"You're rambling, Yang," Ozpin said kindly. "But it's okay, I understand."

"Does that mean you'll accept me?!"

Ozpin laughed heartily. "I have no problem with you attending Beacon, Yang. The issue is with your weaponry and skill." He tapped the box. "If you wish to keep up with the classes I will assign you, you'll need extra practices. Extra training and tutoring outside of classes. I'll expect you to work three time as hard as any other student."

He passed after taking in her concerned expression. "You must understand, Miss Xiao Long, that most of your class will be quite capable of wielding weaponry. Most will have attended Combat Schools in the past. I will be expecting your greatest effort to stay with them."

Yang was silent as she nodded. Okay. This was okay. She'd always been a hard worker at everything she'd done. This was no different. She was lucky to even be allowed into Beacon at this point.

Ozpin smiled. "Welcome to Beacon, Yang."

Yang felt her face light up and she beamed. "Thank you!" So far, everything was going seamlessly.

Ozpin's laugh was warm and he shook her hand with a smile. "You are most welcome, Miss Xiao Long."

There was a bit more of thanking and pleasantries back and forth before Yang rose to leave. Ozpin handed her her box back and nodded.

"Have a good day Yang. Will you send Weiss in? She should be waiting outside."

Yang nodded, the warmth in her chest threatening to burst free. She couldn't stop smiling. "Of course, sir! Thank you so much!"

She walked out of the office with a skip in her step. Light streamed through the windows, setting the floor to sparkle. It was beautiful. Everything was great.

"Weiss? Is there a Weiss here?" she called cheerfully. "Professor Ozpin would like see you now!"

There was a movement in the shadows to her left and Yang's smile drifted away. The girl that walked over set shivers rolling down her spine. Something about her radiated determination but also danger. The hard set of her mouth and the way her icy blue eyes swept over her dismissively made her feel small inside.

She was small but even Yang could see the strength with which she carried herself. Yang stopped in her path as she paced towards her.

"Now?"

Something about her told Yang that if she stood in her way she'd tear her down.

"Um… yeah. Go ahead." Yang stepped out of the way, hugging her box to her chest. Weiss said nothing else and walked into the room, long white hair swaying behind her.

Yang let out a sigh. Things weren't going to be this simple. If all hunters were going to be like that, she was in for a hard time.

_____________________________________________________

Weiss passed by the blonde woman, hardly noticing her while fighting her hardest to keep her composure. Her exterior was cold but inside her heart was beating frantically. She knew all too well what problems the headmaster was going to have with her application. She could only hope that she'd prepared herself enough.

Ozpin sat at a table, sipping a cup of coffee. When she came in, his face took on a puzzled expression for a second before fading into a smile.

"Welcome, Miss Schnee," he greeted as she sat down. "I must say… I was surprised to find your letter on my desk. I'd have assumed if you wanted to pursue demon-hunting you would have attended Atlas as your sister did."

Weiss folded her arms. "The reason is for personal issues. Issues that I assume I'll need to bring to your attention if I wish to attend here?"

Ozpin nodded. "I hope I understood correctly… your family doesn't know you're here? And you wish for it to stay that way?"

"Yes. I am aware that this is quite the impossible task as my father will start searching immediately. But if delaying the inevitable is all I can do, then so be it. I need to attend here."

Ozpin nodded while she spoke, lips pursed as he thought. Vale was close to Atlas but it was the last place her father would think to look. He'd second guess her and search wider. Or was she thinking too hard? Would he know her plans, would he break it out of Klein? She didn't-

"You explained your reason in your letter, though I must ask, are you certain this is what you want to do? Ember is a foe we've been fighting for years. She's killed hundreds already. Many of those skilled hunters." Ozpin looked concerned.

Weiss snapped out of her trance and nodded. "I am certain. I _will_ avenge my mother and the rest of the fallen if it's the last thing I do."

Ozpin held her gaze for a few seconds to long. But she gazed back, letting his eyes search her soul. He looked away with an approving expression. "Very well then. Your files and records will be kept minimal and secure as possible. Would you like an alias during your time here?"

Weiss had already thought of that and tried to think of something that suited her.

"Ivory Freeze. That's the name I've chosen."

Ozpin tilted his head, a faint smile ghosting his lips. "Ivory, hmm? Well, it seems to suit you. I'll update your files as soon as possible."

Warmth bubbled up in her chest. Things were going better than she'd expected. Classes were to start next week and she couldn't be happier. She'd spent so long training and working for this and her goal was beginning to seem closer than ever.

Ozpin rose, offering her his hand. Weiss took it.

"Welcome to Beacon, Miss Schnee- Or should I say Miss Freeze?"

They both exchanged small chuckle before saying goodbye.

Weiss exited the room and asked the next person, some man named Lie, to go into the office. He thanked her and Weiss left the grounds.

For the first time in a while, she walked with a skip in her step. The sun was shining, the people of Vale were bustling around, everything was good. She wondered why she hadn't tried leaving before.

There were things she missed about home; like the comfort of having servants, the rare occasions when Winter came home, the nights when she was lonely and Klein would come and comfort her. Home wasn't all that bad but it wasn't all that good.

Weiss walked down the street, happiness cooling a little. She had to focus. Her father would be looking for her. She needed to take the right precautions.

A sign caught her eye. Vale Barbers. Her nerves held her back but her mind pushed her forward. It's okay, she thought to herself. You're free now, you can do what you like. That includes this.

The bell tinkled as she pushed the door open. She took a deep breath and told the hairdresser what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Ivory Freeze is a good name but... I was scrolling down behindthename.com looking for names meaning white and when I saw Ivory, I was sold. Who knows maybe I'll make an OC named Ivory Freeze? 
> 
> Thanks ^-^


	4. First Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hullo, it's been a while. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this AU. Please enjoy this chapter :)

Two weeks after her interview with Ozpin, classes were due to start. When they did her ordinary life would cease to exist. Yang would no longer be that one kid that your parents tell you to avoid. No, she'd be a hunter-trainee, training day and night until she was ready to avenge her mother.

However before classes started, they had their orientation.

It was basically the first test. No one was supposed to know what happened during it but it was common knowledge in Vale that the new trainees would enter the Grimm filled wildlands. What exactly happened wasn't clear but Yang knew Grimm would be involved.

Her nerves were wracked just thinking about it. If this didn't go well, she'd be out before classes even started. She'd trained a little using her gauntlets but she wasn't used to them. She didn't know if she was ready for any of this.

On the day of the exam, Yang was nerve wrecked. She'd been up all night previously, unable to sleep from worrying.

The others seemed, thankfully, similarly worried. Only a couple seemed confident and carefree while the rest nervously chewed their nails. Yang was glad she wasn't the only one.

Professor Ozpin walked beside them and spun his cane out towards the cliff. "Your attention, if I may?"

Any noise died down immediately, save the low howl of the wind.

"Good," he said as he pointed. "Today is the day of deciding whether or not you've got what it takes to hunt demons. Out in the forest there is an ancient temple. In that ancient temple, there are a set of relics." Ozpin smiled. "Your job is to retrieve a relic and make it back alive."

He started pacing. His deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, frowned at them. Yang prickled. She was more than a little scary; much more than Ozpin.

"As you know in our training, we use the partner system," Ozpin continued. "It's better for overall achievement and hunting. When you land in that forest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your study. Understand?"

There was a course of "yes" and "yes sir"s, while one member muttered "no" and snickered. No one else laughed. Because it simply wasn't funny.

Ozpin nodded. "Good. Then, make your way to the cliff edge and we shall began on my call."

There was shuffling as they walked slowly towards the edge of the cliff. It was a sheer drop down of roughly 100m. Not something Yang would like to stand on the edge of. Others seemed to share her feelings.

There was this one girl who seemed to not care for she stood at the head of the group, a long red and gold spear in her hand. Her hair was a deep red and her body just oozed confidence.

Yang thought she was cool. There were a couple of others right beside her but the rest stood slightly back. Almost in respect. She didn't know who she was.

"Ready?" Glynda said, tapping something on her scroll. "Then, Ozpin?"

Ozpin nodded and clapped once. "Begin. And good luck."

The redhead sprung off the cliff, turning a flip in the air as she disappeared into the trees. She was gone in an instant, just like that. The others quickly followed her example.

When it came to Yang's turn, she hesitated. When she'd been younger she'd leapt from trees before but never from this height. Silently she sent a prayer to whatever god was listening and leapt into the air.

Wind whistled through her ears. The trees were approaching at such a speed and she still didn't have any idea how to land. Around her she heard shots and firing from weapons.

Yang unleashed blast from her gauntlets. The force slowed her down so when she crashed into the trees, it didn't break her bones. Yang groaned. She ached all over but she was okay.

She forced herself to stand.

When she looked up she saw other people jumping far more gracefully than her. None of them appeared to crash. Maybe she was a little out of her depth here.

Yang shook herself off. She needed to start moving. Flexing her fingers and started off at a jog. She didn't know where this temple was but she'd a feeling that she still had a way to go. She jogged for almost five minutes before she encountered her first problem.

"A beowolf," she muttered, creeping forward in the bushes. Her gauntlets were warm around her hands as she curled them into fists.

This was her first real encounter with a Grimm. Seeing them up close, she understood why this forest was mainly unentered by humanity.

With a war cry, she sprang from the bush, crashing into its side. Her tackle caught it by surprise and they both went tumbling. She shot to her feet and struck a fighting stance.

The beowolf rose, growling low in its throat. Its red eyes caught on her and flashed with danger. She didn't back down. Their first clash was a mix of claws and fists. One claw snagged her shoulder, drawing blood. Not enough to be bad but enough to sting. She hissed under her breath and lunged again. The beowolf had other ideas.

Yang stumbled back, feeling the crunch of teeth on her wrist. But it didn't crack her weapons. It tried to keep biting through but Yang got it now. With her free hand she cracked her fist down on its head.

With a low whine, it crumpled and started to smoke.

Yang let out a triumphant cheer. Success! Her blood was pumping, giving her a bounce in her step. It may have caught her before but she'd gone the hang of this. Yang pumped a fist.

However, she'd forgotten something quite important. It was a beowolf. And like normal wolves, they hunted in packs.

From the bushes around her, she saw another pair of red eyes. And then another. She didn't have time to react before she saw a rush of black accompanied by red. Yang flinched and raised an arm in hope of lessening the impact.

But it never hit.

She felt a rush of air and then heard the slice of flesh. And then nothing. Yang lowered her arm in confusion. And before her, standing inmidst the smoking corpses of two beowolves, was a woman.

The woman had short white hair and the coldest blue eyes. Her hair looked recently cut, the shaved sides still soft and short. She was beautiful in the way one might look at a frozen lake. Subtle but wondrous when you looked closer.

But she looked familiar.

"Hey, I know you-" Yang began.

The woman grabbed her wrist. "We need to move," she snapped. "There's more of them coming."

She dragged Yang along before she could protest. Yang quickly found her footing and set off running with her. Her name was Weiss, if she wasn't mistaken. She'd visited Ozpin just after her.

"Thanks, by the way," Yang said as they ran. "I'm Yang."

"It was nothing," Weiss said stiffly. "And I'm-"

She was interrupted. A beowolf came out of nowhere, jaws stretching wide as it lunged for her. Yang lunged, shoving them both out of the way. They landed on the ground, wincing.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "You ready?" She drew her rapier.

Yang curled her hands into fists. Focused by need to defend herself, she found herself grinning. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Together they made short work of the Grimm. Weiss speared it from the side while she pumpelled its head in. Both of them made it through without injury.

"More running, less talking," Weiss said, out of breath.

Yang nodded in agreement. Together they set off at a sprint.

* * *

The trek back was nowhere near as hard as getting there had been. Weiss had been preparing for this all her childhood but she was still nervous and breathless. The relics were deep in a forest, hidden by an overhang. And the path to the overhang was littered with Grimm.

She wasn't sure of how she felt about her new partner. Yang seemed nice but a little out of her depth. She was unused to fighting with her… whatever the things on her hands were.

That didn't mean she wasn't useful in a fight. Yang, for her nervousness, was powerful and packed a real punch. And she was quick to dodge and cover her back. In manners of teamwork, she excelled.

Weiss could make it work with her.

They weren't the first pair back but luckily, they weren't the last either. Weiss was glad. At least this meant her place was uncontested. They'd proven they were ready and able to train in Beacon.

Ozpin stood with Glynda near the cliff, tapping his cane against the ground. "Miss Xiao Long, Miss Freeze. Welcome back," he smiled when they approached. "You both performed wonderfully."

Yang smiled back but she looked nervous. She rubbed the back of her neck.

Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Yang," he said quietly. "I think you proved your capability quite well."

Weiss found herself frowning. It seemed she wasn't the only one with something to hide.

It was another half hour before the last pair emerged from the forest, holding their relic in hand. Ozpin greeted and congratulated them before they made the trip back to Vale. They departed for their respective homes.

Then it was another day for the entrance ceremony.

Weiss arrived bang on time, dressed in a blue dress she'd picked up a couple of days before. Its usefulness in a fight was less but it looked nice. And impressions were very important.

"Hey!" A voice cut its way through the noise and Weiss looked up. It was Yang, pushing her way to her side. "Hey. How are you?"

Weiss stiffened up, pushing her hair back. "I am doing pleasantly. And you?"

"Ah ha, I have a couple of bruises but otherwise, fit and ready!" Yang really was an enthusiastic person. "This is exciting, in't it?"

Weiss nodded in agreement. "I have wanted to attend Beacon for a while. This day will be most enjoyable."

Yang smiled, leaning back to look up at the stage. She was dressed differently as well, going for a brown jacket and a light orange shirt. Casual but somehow very nice.

Ozpin started off the ceremony by greeting them. He went on to talk about the history of Beacon and what demon-hunting meant to them. He wished them all the best before he started to call out team names. Partners were organised into teams of four for maximum achievement. It built character, skills and teamwork.

They waited patiently and applauded as their classmates went up.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Ivory Freeze, Lie Ren," Ozpin called.

"Ivory-?" Yang sounded confused.

But Weiss was already making her way onto the stage. Pyrrha, whom she assumed was the redhead, gave her a friendly smile. Their other teammate was a little quieter.

"You four retrieved the white knight pieces. From now on you will work together as Team PYIR, led by… Pyrrha Nikos!" Opzin continued. "Congratulations."

The room burst into applause but most of the attention was directed towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha and Ren, as he preferred to be called, were the first pair to make it back. Pyrrha seemed to be this prodigy, destined to do well in Beacon.

It was no surprise she had a number of fans already.

The four descended off stage to melt back into the crowd. With no interest in the other students, Weiss was ready to vanish and go rest. She'd need all her wits to do well her.

Yang grabbed her arm, jolting her. "Hey, I thought your name was Wei-"

Panic flared through her and Weiss snatched her her wrist. Yang winced and let go.

"Listen," Weiss hissed. "There are somethings you don't know but until I get around to explaining it to you, my name is Ivory. Ivory Freeze."

Yang looked confused and slightly hurt. But she nodded. "I'm.. I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't.. I didn't mean that-... I…"

Weiss dropped her wrist. "It's fine," she said coldly. "Just please, use my name."

She may have scared the woman a bit too much. But if she knew her real name, things might get a little messy for her.

But it didn't stop the feeling of guilt she felt when she saw the hurt on Yang's face. Weiss turned and walked away. And Yang didn't stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PYIR is pronounced like pyre, as in the thing with like fire. I think it follows the colour rule because they're known for like orange flames and dark ashened wood. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Fun Fact: Also, if Weiss was known as Weiss in Beacon, their team name would be WYRP (warp). As for colour... that's under question.


	5. Truce...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, sorry about the wait. Unfortunately, this will be going on hiatus because um, I've lost my writing drive. I'm so sorry but one day, I'll come back to this. Thank you

Yang had never had a roommate before. And now she had three. 

Standing in their new shared room with her bag at her feet, she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. She might act friendly and happy but in reality, she wasn’t all that good at social situations. She just didn’t have the experience. 

Ren had arrived before her and was in the process of unpacking his stuff. He’d taken the bed in the far corner. So far, it was just the two of them in their room. 

Yang felt like she ought to try make conversation but Ren gave off an aura like he didn’t talk that much. He had a solemn face, polite but quiet. But she tried. 

She cleared her throat. “I… I’ll take this bed.” Ren just nodded in her direction. 

Feeling a little put out, Yang walked towards the bed beside the window. Sunlight streamed through the glass, dappling the pillow with tiny rainbows. In all, the room was rather nice for boarding. Everything seemed ship shape and clean.

Yang dropped her suitcase next to her bed. She hadn’t known what exactly to bring so she’d just brought as much as she could and as much lien. Hopefully, she’d find a job and be able to afford any other necessities. 

“Uh, hello? Team PYIR?” 

Yang raised her head to see the last member she hadn’t yet met. Pyrrha Nikos stood in the doorway, a warm smile on her lips. She was carrying two suitcases effortlessly—they must have weighed nothing to her. Her eyes slid to her sculpted biceps, wow. 

“Hey Ren!” she greeted, giving the quiet man a wave. 

She seemed to get a reaction out of him. Ren smiled at her, pausing in his packing.

“Hello, partner,” he said. “Are you ready to learn?” 

It was short but it was something. Yang felt a little put out. He hadn’t said a word to her and they were supposed to be teammates. But when Pyrrha arrived, he was up and at it to make talk. She grumbled to herself under her breath. 

She was so engrossed in her internal annoyance that it was only when Pyrrha was standing right next to her did she notice she was talking to her. Yang jumped, a hand pressed against her chest. 

“Wow. Are you okay? Did I scare you?” Her tone was as friendly as ever. 

Yang blinked twice before she recovered her senses. “Sorry. I was just… I was very distracted…” Had she screwed this up already? 

Pyrrha didn’t seem to mind, only clapped her good heartedly on the shoulder. “Ah, that’s understandable, Yang! It’s overwhelming. Beacon is a majestic place, don’t you think?” 

Patch was a tiny island with literally no buildings above three storeys. To her, any place would see majestic. Beacon just so happened to be top of the range. She was in awe at the height of buildings and the sheer amount of people. 

Yang tried to keep her cool and nodded. “It sure is! Nothing like my hometown!” Inwardly she cringed at her enthusiasm but Pyrrha seemed to like it. 

“I know! I arrived here about a week ago and I’m in awe at the buildings. I’d say they’re even more beautiful than Atlas’ and they've the highest tech on the range.” She let out a soft sigh and flopped onto Yang’s bed. “This will be fun.” 

Yang wasn’t too sure how to respond to that so she kept smiling. She really liked this woman and her friendly attitude. Maybe for once in her life, Yang could actually have a friend. 

“Oh, hey Ivory!” Pyrrha perked up, waving at someone behind her. “The team’s all here!” 

Yang turned around and felt something cold roll down her spine. It was Weiss—or Ivory as she wanted to be called. 

Yang met her ice blue eyes and saw only steel. Ivory/Weiss glanced past her to Pyrrha and smiled slightly. 

“Hi Pyrrha, I’m glad to be here.” 

  
  


Weiss hated to admit it but she was nervous. Even from a young age, she’d never had a friend. She had a sister and a brother but that was it. The wonderful perks of private tutors. 

She had to pass the test here and get her demon-hunting licence. She had to work with her assigned team. Which meant, she needed to be friends with them. 

Pyrrha, at least seemed to be really friendly. And talented, which was a welcome bonus. 

Ren, nice but quiet. She hardly knew a thing about him. She wasn’t able to get a read on him. She’d have to work on him, try and see what he really was like. 

And then there was her partner, Yang… Weiss really didn’t know what to expect from there. She was warm and open but now that she definitely knew her real name… things were a little awkward. Yang obliged but seemed taken back at her harshness. 

“Last bed’s yours,” Yang tried, giving her smile. “Uh… we chose ours already.” 

The last bed was the one to the furthest left, right next to Yang’s. The poor woman seemed awkward but she was trying to talk to her. Weiss couldn’t help but feel a little bad. 

It wasn’t her fault Weiss had snapped at her for using her real name. It’d been an honest mistake and Yang had been nothing but nice about it. Awkward, but nice. She sighed internally. She had to do something about her. 

Weiss unpacked her belongings, considerably less than she usually brought with her. But those days of pure luxury were over. 

She glanced over at Yang. Yang sat on her bed, absentmindedly gazing out the window. 

“Yang?” she said softly. “Can I talk to you in private?” 

Yang’s eyes widened and she nodded a little hesitantly. She rose to her feet, reminding Weiss of just how small she was. Small, but able to intimidate Yang, for some reason. 

“Sure,” she nodded. “Outside, maybe?” 

Weiss shrugged. “I actually saw a stairwell going up to the roof. I think we’ll be alone there.” 

Yang followed her, an awkward silence hanging between them. The sun was shining but because they were this high up, a strong wind blew. It ruffled at her hair, her head strangely cold. She thoughtful ran her hands through the short strands. 

“So… what did want to talk about?” 

Weiss turned to her. “I wanted to apologise. For snapping at you before. About my name.” 

“... oh.” 

Yang’s cheeks reddened but she nodded. “Um… I mean, I’m sorry about that. I… It was my fault, sorry.” 

Weiss arched an eyebrow. “I thought I said I was apologising.” 

“I…! Uh… yeah, sorry.” Yang winced the moment she said it. For some reason, that amused her. 

“It is fine.” Weiss sighed. “Listen, there’s some things you don’t know about me and maybe with time, you will come to know them. But for now, can I trust you to keep my real name a secret?” 

“Oh…! Sure,” Yang agreed, still looking awkward. “We all have secrets, I’m sorry I kinda know yours.” 

The way she said it made Weiss that much more curious about her. They were destined to be partners for the whole of their trainee life. But there was more to Yang than met the eye. She thought back to the strange comment Ozpin made when they returned from their task. She wondered what secrets she had. 

“Again, it’s fine,” Weiss said. “It’s Ivory from now on, Ivory Freeze.”

Yang nodded, smiling for the first time since they climbed to the roof. “It’s nice to meet you, Ivory.” 

Weiss found herself smiling back. There was just something so earnest about her, something that Weiss liked. It also helped that Yang, quite possibly, was her first ever friend. 

“Also Yang, don’t apologise so much. You’re doing nothing wrong.” 

“Right, sor-... okay, um, thanks for the tip.” Yang chuckled nervously but she seemed a lot happier than she had before. 

Weiss descended down the stairs. “See? You’re getting it already.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are much appreciated ^-^


End file.
